


Defying the Void

by FanFicReader01



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Dishonored 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: 'What can you tell me about love, Delilah?', Breanna asked.'I know that the love of a man is only for a short period of time. It can be traitorous and in the end the love of a man is all in vain. The love of a woman, however, is different.It can be eternal, like a never ending flame. This kind of love is dangerous as it can kill men. It can bring down an entire empire. This strong, the love of a woman is. And when two women love each other, they can defy the Void itself', Delilah answered.orA small fic about how Breanna met Delilah.





	1. Escape in the night

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I really liked Delilah in Dishonored 1 and she was reallly fascinating. Now that I'm playing Dishonored 2 I couldn't ignore this ship! So I just had to write something for them here !  
> Also Breanna/Delilah has been confirmed by Harvey Smith himself, so I'm very glad with that!
> 
> So some the big line of this small story is canon, but you should consider the rest as my headcanon on how I thought their first meeting went.  
> Sorry if the characters might be OOC :( It's my first time writing a Dishonored fic and it's been quite a while since I last wrote any fanfic at all, so please bare with me :)
> 
> I already apologize for any spelling mistakes or the llike for my native language is Dutch!

Young Breanna stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the big day. It should be _her_ day. But it wasn’t really.

Why did her parents even gave her to some old geezer who was not two times, but three times her age? Were they that tired of her? Were they that desperate?

Lots of questions turned around in her head. It was exhausting. But if Breanna had to point out one word that came to her mind regarding her parents’ view on her it was this:  disappointment.

 

She knew that Mister and Miss Ashworth weren’t happy with her and that they saw her as a failure.

Breanna knew she was everything a young lady of her age _shouldn’t_ be.

Young Breanna wasn’t elegant like the other girls in her class. She didn’t take small, fragile steps although her parents, especially her mother, tried to teach her that. She didn’t speak with a soft and sweet tone. No, Breanna always spoke her mind. And that was unladylike and unattractive in the eyes of others.

 ‘If you keep shouting and saying silly stuff you‘ll never find a fine young man!’ her mother kept warning her.

 But Breanna couldn’t care less about those childish boys who liked to yell at her when she passed by.

They could die right there and then and she would just step over them like nothing ever happened.

That is how much she cared for them.

 

 _Funny, that is. Now I don’t even have to marry one of those foolish boys. No! Now I’m glued to that creepy old guy_.

The girl inhaled deeply and then sighed frustrated. She clenched her fists tightly.

 ‘No! I won’t marry that bastard’ Breanna hissed. And if she could, she would’ve breathed fire.

She sat right up and looked at the clock. Only two ‘o clock. She had quite some time for her preparations.

Full with determination Breanna stepped out of bed and pulled a large backpack out of her closet that had a secret second wall. Inside the bag were all the necessities that she would need, once she escaped her house.

On her list she ticked off the supplies one by one for a last time. Then she counted the money that she had been collecting for over a month again.

 ‘Those greedy aristocrats didn’t need the money anyway. They were already drowning in the wealth’ Breanna snorted with a hint of disgust on her face.

 

Yes, her stealth skill was a natural talent that would come in handy very quick.

It had also helped her with stealing the money needed for a voyage to Gristol.

 _I’ve worked this out perfectly_ , Breanna reassured herself when she threw the blankets that were sewn together, out of the balcony.

 ‘This should hold’ she mumbled and in a swift motion she jumped over the balcony. The climb down was harder than expected but she landed without a bruise.

 

Breanna walked away from her home just like that without looking back.

For the first time in her life Breanna Ashworth was free and she could taste the freedom on her lips when the cool night breeze greeted her face.

She wasn’t exactly sure what her next step would be, but it was so much better than marrying an unattractive old pervert.


	2. A call in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breanna has a dream. In it, she hears a mysterious voice calling out to her.

It had been almost two years now since Breanna left her home for a new life. She’d made a living for herself by taking some odd jobs here and there.

Some of those jobs included stealing and sometimes even killing. It didn’t really help her reputation and she had made quite a few enemies. But she knew how to defend herself though.

She didn’t need some Tyvian prince to rescue her. It was not like the stories her mother told her about when she was younger. She could handle the situations without anyone’s help.

 

The night was cold but Breanna had rented a small room in a local pub.

While lying on the bed her mind wandered off to the aristocrat she robbed the same day. Man, he was so pissed. Breanna grinned when she thought about his face.

Her grin, however quickly changed to a more concerned look. The man had sworn revenge on her.

Normally Breanna would shake such threats off as a bluff but this man seemed different than the other aristocrats she’d robbed in the past. This man, he was determined.

‘What are you even worried about? He doesn’t even know my name!’ Breanna muttered to herself.

She stared at the dusty ceiling and soon she fell asleep.

 

***

 

In her restless dreams she heard a soothing female voice calling out to someone or something.

Breanna dreamt about something that resembled the Void. There were dark eyes looking at her.

The voice of the woman seemed to grow stronger and just when Breanna thought she saw a dark figure approaching her, she awakened from the loud noise of wood clashing against wood.

A male voice was heard shouting: ‘Where is she?!’ ‘I- I don’t know who you’re talking about’ the voice of the bartender answered with a trembling tone.

 Breanna immediately knew it was that darn bastard of an aristocrat and alerted she jumped out of bed. She quickly took her bag from the table and stuffed her few belongings inside it before opening the window.

She looked behind her back and heard footsteps approaching and doors slamming open.

Without hesitation she took the jump.

Thank the Outsider for convenient placed balconies! Breanna reached for the drainpipe and slid down smoothly.

 ‘There she is! Take her!’ the aristocrat yelled at his henchman.

Breanna ran for her life and stopped in a small blind alley to catch her breath. Heavy boots marched over the cobble stones. Where they so quick already?

Those men would’ve had her cornered if she didn’t find another way quickly.

 

Breanna didn’t remember much about the fight that followed. She only recollected parts of when she was on the ground, bleeding and coughing.

 

There was a loud ringing noise that quickly became a distant humming noise. Almost like a singing tune. Breanna was surrounded with darkness.

 ‘I see you have some trouble fighting them off. Maybe you would like some help?’ a female voice was now clearly heard through all the chaos that surrounded the young woman.

It was the voice she heard in her dreams.

 ‘Wha- Who are you? Show me your face!’ she exclaimed, slightly panicked. Her surroundings seemed like illusions and Breanna felt nauseous.

 ‘Are you willing to accept my help?’ the woman’s voice sounded very close now. As if someone was whispering in her ear.

Breanna breathed sharply and with a soundless ‘yes’ she accepted the strange voice to lend her a hand.

 

There she was. Back in the grim city. She felt a strong burning in her hand. The woman crawled back up, feeling stronger now.

Her attackers seemed surprised. They slowly backed off when she pointed her hand at them.

The burning in Breanna’s hand became stronger and then she shot a black projectile to one of the henchman. It sliced his throat and left him a rambling mess on the ground.

 Breanna stared at her hand that emitted a greenish smoke.

A wide grin showed on her face now that she felt confident enough to take a few steps forward.

 ‘Who’s next?’ she taunted and swung her hand. There were three men left. One fled.

Breanna wasn’t sure if she could pull it off again but she targeted the guy on the right and another projectile pierced the air and then the man’s chest.

While he screamed the last henchman launched himself at her. He was quick and landed right on her. He tried to pin her down while Breanna clawed at him. She could sense the diminution of the burning in her hand. She gnarled and tried to keep a distance between her face and the man’s sword.

 ‘Now you have nowhere to run, you little rat’ the aristocrat appeared next to her.

‘Go fuck yourself, dog’ Breanna snapped. And with an equal force she managed to place her fist into her perpetrator’s stomach. The power returned and soon a large part of intestines flew all over the place. It was a fucking mess. The aristocrat was next.

 

Breanna was back on her feet and panted heavily. Blood and sweat were mixed on her skin. Her hair was messy and there was dirt all over her clothes.

A sudden clapping sound. In the opening of the alley stood a tall woman. She had a pale skin, dark  piercing eyes and a confident look on her face. She didn’t seem to be repulsed by the guts and blood at all.

 ‘That was quite a show you pulled there’ the woman praised. Breanna recognized the voice immediately from her dream and the feverous illusion from a moment ago.

 ‘You are that voice’ Breanna breathed and the other woman nodded.

‘Delilah Copperspoon at your service’ the odd woman said with a smile on her face as she bowed.

 ‘Y- you mean _the_ Delilah Copperspoon? From, from the paintings?’ Breanna stuttered. Why was she stuttering? For someone as confident as her, it was odd to be lost for words.

Delilah laughed but not in a mocking way. ‘Yes I am. And whom am I pleased to meet?’

 ‘I’m Breanna Ash-, you can call me Breanna.’

Suddenly Delilah gestured to shake hands. With some hesitation Breanna shook the woman’s hand. Just as she wanted to pull back, Delilah pulled Breanna’s hand closer and gave it a small kiss.

Breanna felt her cheeks redden. Delilah made eye contact.

 ‘Pleased to meet you, Breanna without a family name. But you’ll have your reasons, I assume’, she said.

 ‘Care to join me?’ she asked. Breanna blinked a few times in confusion. ‘Go with you?’ Delilah nodded.

‘Travel together. See the world together.’

Breanna’s head was spinning but she pulled herself together and smiled back at the woman.

 ‘I’m in. Only if you tell me why you gave me those powers.’, she wanted to know.

 Delilah laughed amused ‘Just helping my fellow women in need’.

 ‘I didn’t need your help’ Breanna snorted. ‘Oh really?’, Delilah raised an eyebrow.

‘But thank you for saving me’ Breanna mumbled, a bit embarrassed. ‘How did you do it anyway? Giving me these strange powers?

Delilah hummed  ‘I’ll tell you all about it, but for now we need get off these streets. Go somewhere safer.’

 

 

 


	3. A lover in the night

The night was surprisingly warm. Delilah had invited Breanna to the roof the of Brigmore Manor where she had installed some drinks and food.

 ‘What’s this all about?’ Breanna asked curiously.

‘Don’t tell me you don’t like these midnight picnics now and then?’ Delilah said while she poured the other woman some wine.

 ‘Here, your favorite wine. Was hard to get. There were lots of guards in the area’ she added.

Breanna frowned and asked: ‘Since when do you visit wine cellars?’

 ‘I happened to stumble upon a nice looking one when I was roaming around the city. And then I remembered what day it is’ Delilah informed.

The other woman laughed and sighed: ‘I know. It’s already a year ago since I joined you. Oh what a wonderful day that was. And such a strange one too.’

The two witches sat down to enjoy the clear black sky sprinkled with little white dots.

Ashworth took a sip of her wine before resting her head against Delilah’s shoulder.

 ‘I have yet another gift for you, my dear Breanna’ Delilah said after some silence. She reached behind her and pulled out an object wrapped up in cloth out of a bag.

 ‘T- thank you’ Breanna stuttered a bit. When she took the object in her hand, it gave away a ringing sound.

 ‘It’s a bonecharm!’ she exclaimed. ‘Where did you find it?’

‘I crafted it myself. This charm will protect you in your sleep, my dear. Whenever there is a threat, the charm emits a sound that only the wearer can hear. Besides, the charm is also linked to me. This way I too will be alerted’ Delilah explained.

Breanna smiled and then hugged the other woman. ‘Thank you, Delilah. Thanks for looking after me.

I have a something for you as well!’ She stood up and walked back to the manor.

When she returned she had a large packet in her hands.

 

Delilah’s eyes lit up as she looked at the exquisite set of brushes and pencils. It was every artist’s dream to have a set like these.

 ‘Although I know you don’t paint that often anymore, I thought you might needed new tools’ Breanna mumbled.

The other woman wrapped an arm around Breanna and pulled her closer. ‘I appreciate it very much. You are very precious to me. Never forget that’ she whispered to Breanna and it warmed the younger woman’s heart.

 

In Delilah she found the love her parents had never gave her. Maybe that love reached even further than that.

In Delilah Breanna found comfort, trust and friendship.

 

‘We’ve come far’ Breanna stated as she looked at the full moon shining bright over the gray city.

‘Yes. There are new members each day. How many sisters have we saved from the claws of their family or a cheating husband already?’ Delilah wondered.

 ‘I believe about twenty. But the number keeps growing’ Breanna mumbled.

‘One day, we’ll be invincible. No one will stay in our way. No one will tell us what to do or not to. And you are one of the main reasons why we’re here’ Delilah praised the other witch.

It made Breanna blush.

 

After they had drank their wine and eaten their snacks Breanna straightened her back and asked:    

  ‘What can you tell me about love, Delilah?’

The other woman was silent for a moment, thinking thoroughly.

Finally she answered.

 “I know that the love of a man is only for a short period of time. It can be traitorous and in the end the love of a man is all in vain. The love of a woman, however, is different.

It can be eternal, like a never ending flame. This kind of love is dangerous as it can kill men. It can bring down an entire empire. This strong, the love of a woman is. And when two women love each other, they can defy the Void itself.”

 

‘That’s beautifully said’ Breanna was mesmerized once again by Delilah’s way of speech.

‘What do you think about us?’ she asked hesitatingly. ‘You mean our relationship?’ the other woman guessed.

‘Yes, do you think we’re more than just friends?’

‘Definitely’ came Delilah’s direct response. Breanna’s eyes widened. Delilah noticed.

 ‘What? You’re surprised? I thought it was quite obvious. Almost everything we do, we do it together. I always go to you for advice and vice versa. You’re my second in command, so to speak. There’s a reason for that. It’s because I-‘ Delilah stopped midsentence as if she were afraid to say the next words out loud.

Breanna looked down, avoiding the dark eyes of her leader. She felt her heart beat faster than normally.

 ‘It’s because I love you. More than anything else in this wretched world’ Delilah confessed and it seemed like an imaginary weight fell of her shoulders. Breanna’s heart skipped a beat.

 

The love between the women had never been brought up explicitly by them or the other witches but it was very clear for everyone that Breanna and Delilah shared a different relation than the rest of the group.

However, it had to be confirmed one day.

 

‘I, I love you too’ Breanna didn’t know where to look. She had always loved Delilah dearly, but she never found the guts to tell her directly.

Delilah placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and stared with intense eyes at the younger woman.

She then brought her head closer to Breanna’s and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, leaving Breanna paralyzed for a few seconds.

 Another kiss.

This one was longer and more passionate. When their lips parted Delilah had a smug grin on her face.

 ‘You’re pretty cute when you’re blushing, my dear Breanna.’

Breanna rolled her eyes, trying to deny the obvious fact. Delilah crawled back up and looked back at the sky and then back to Breanna.

 ‘One day I’ll make a dazzling portrait of you, my love. Although it won’t compete with the real you’ she stated. She offered her hand and pulled Breanna back up.

 ‘Care to spend the rest of the night in my room?’ she asked and Breanna didn’t have to think twice to answer that question.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part and I'm planning on doing one more chapter. School is quite consuming so it might take me a while to get it finished. I just wanted to share this part already with you guys since there wasn't a fic for this ship yet on ao3!


End file.
